


epiphany

by Reveire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Reveal, Weird fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveire/pseuds/Reveire
Summary: Complete interference.





	epiphany

* * *

**Epiphany**

* * *

 

Ladybug feels the black claw brush her sweaty skin. When she turns around, still breathing hard and the cold wind running over her eyelashes, Chat is frowning and his face is pale. Her insides tremble, without knowing it. Ladybug wants to talk, smile sarcastically as usual or pull away violently, but Chat has his hand _(warm warm so warm)_  on her red cheek, erasing the cold on her skin.

Her life trembles.

Just a few seconds ago he was letting go of his classic verses of romantic intent, flirting in the middle of the battle, and Ladybug as always rejected him with kindly sincere laughter. It didn't matter; that is how they are ( _they're a half one sided love, a half mutual love)._  And yet suddenly, Chat is looking terrifyingly serious, frightening her, and there's love peeping through his open pores.

Ladybug is caught, suddenly, of a very deep calm.

There's something like tears stuck in her throat, moved by the insipid sky that rises over both of them, about to get dark  _(they're like a warm night)_ , but more than anything she fears the love that grows inside of her when she sees the green eyes of him who loves her oh so deeply.

Chat doesn't joke _(never)._  And without the mask, he's just a spring child with mixed blond hair and solitude soaked by the rain. But with a shy voice he says: "My lady, you're the one who don't understand anything and yet I adore every inch you, when I have the mask on, you're my entire world and, you know something? There isn't a love like mine".

Ladybug bites her lips.

_(only on a gentle rainy day she felt the way she feels now: with an indescribable sadness born and her lips trembling with the feeling of the first love, that boy with the smile of bread and summer eyes offering her the umbrella...Yes, there she felt love, love and nothing but love, only with him; then why in this cold night she feels the same way with him caressing her checks with his soft claws?)._

Chat caresses her lips with his fingers. Ladybug is frightened by the sincere love in his touch.

And then

_("oh, I see...so it's you")_

she loves him, too.

She lets him caress her red cheekbones and then sticks her forehead to his, warm in the infinite green of his eyes, and swears inside of her that she can see rainwater on his face. Chat releases something like a summer laugh and Ladybug feels her life trembling, admiring his happy laugh. He's the one who cracks his face with a smile of extreme happiness and his eyes are clouded with love.

Chat loves her, he really does, and Ladybug no longer has a problem in drinking his affections with pleasure.

She's the first to brush his lips and Chat trembles at the wet kiss. Without knowing why, touching her with his wicker fingers, he remembers and pictures a certain girl on a rainy day  _(her cheeks were in a soft red too and her shy lips were parted by looking at him)_. Between the sweet touch of her lips he whispers: "Marinette"  _(then he swears that she's the one kissing him)._  Between the cold night under her, she's sure that the one who caresses her cheeks with his lips is the rained boy with summer eyes.

But in reality it doesn't really matter who they are, because their breaths are crashing and their fingers slip in the tangled hair of each other; she kisses his closed eyelids and he warms her cold hands.

.

_(they are rain_

_seawater_

_wet earth_

_an icy breeze of a starry night)._

.

Then they open their eyes, their hands still intertwined and their breathing crashing; they can the kwamis floating by their side.

When they see each other, they no longer have the mask.

.

.

.

(suddenly, silence).


End file.
